


Let Me Soothe Your Pains

by CaptainKittah



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKittah/pseuds/CaptainKittah
Summary: Bucky was uncertain how their relationship ended up becoming more than they ever thought it would be.





	Let Me Soothe Your Pains

**Author's Note:**

> so kat was like “hey you should totally post this” and since i was like “okay sure” this happened
> 
> feel free to talk to me @jamesbnrnes on tumblr

Bucky was uncertain how their relationship ended up becoming more than they ever thought it would be. He was chained to the bed, Steve’s mouth working its magic over his dick, and he could feel the low boil of orgasm pooling in the pit of his stomach. But he still can’t believe the fact that the person he’s loved since kindergarten— the person he’d fake dated for multiple weekends at resorts to get a couples discount— was actually completely in love with him as well.

It seemed surreal, and he wanted to run his hands through that soft blond hair that always shined a little bit more when the light settled upon it. 

“Stevie, baby,” He murmured, putting all of the emotion he couldn’t name into that phrase. “C’mere, lemme kiss your pretty mouth.”

“My pretty mouth?” Steve’s eyebrow was raised as he slid up with a slick sound of his mouth. “You haven’t said shit like that since eleventh grade, Buck.”

“Maybe I just wanna appreciate my fella’s mouth,” Bucky counters, suddenly defensive. His heart’s beating faster than he thought it would, and he can see his hands are shaking no matter how much he tries to stop them. 

Steve notices.

“Hey, hey,” He’s soft with his voice, hands covering Bucky’s. Bucky takes a moment to look at those artist’s hands, constantly smudged with charcoal and watercolors and pastels. He appreciates those hands in more ways than one, and he loves every bit of Steve, especially when he gets like this. “Let’s play that game, yeah? We’re here, and we’re in love— what’s the scene?”

“The scene is now,” Bucky’s voice is soft. “Not when we were ten, not when we were eighteen, it’s now when we’re twenty-eight.”

“That’s right, we’re twenty-eight. Buck, you’re not back with them, you’re not. Brock and Alex are in prison, and they’ll never get you again.” 

Steve had uncuffed him as he was talking, and Bucky could feel the embarrassment flood in. He wasn’t sure why this in particular got him so riled up, but he could at least breathe easily again with the cuffs gone.

“I love you.” His voice was still just as soft as before, but stronger. The reverence he felt for Steve was never able to fully make itself known, unless the blond was able to reach in and feel the thrumming of his heart, the blood that courses through his veins screaming his name, the transmitters in his brain always creating the visual image of his angel. 

“I love you too.” Steve smiled, pressing a small kiss upon Bucky’s lips, before climbing off of his lap and pulling the blankets over them. “And don’t feel bad about not finishing, we have plans in the morning.”

“Plans?” Bucky’s eyebrow raised, and before he could help it, a little laugh bubbled up. He sat up, the blankets pooling over his and Steve’s laps, and felt the burn in his abdomen from holding that position he was previously in. It was a pleasant reminder of the activities they’d been involved in, and even as he reached a hand over to cup Steve’s cheek, he realized that the heat that originally overtook him was starting to surface again.

“Stevie,” He murmured, breath hot against the blond’s lips. “Baby, I wanna play. This time, I want you chained on that bed.”

“You gonna start making the rules now, Barnes?” Steve asked, leaning in to close the last gap between their lips. He was soft with the kiss, mouth opening just the slightest bit to allow Bucky to slip his tongue in a minuscule amount— giving just a tease of what was to come.

“Got a problem, Rogers?” There was a clatter as Bucky took his belt in hand, taking a deep breath. “Get on up there, forget about the blankets. I wanna see your pretty face as you get three fingers in yourself.”

“Bossy, bossy.” Steve mumbled, but rushed to do so anyway, grabbing the apple flavored lube from their nightstand and scrambling to lay himself out at the top of the bed. His legs were spread wide, hips lifted up just slightly by the help of a pillow underneath the small of his back, and his head was cradled by another pillow in order to show Bucky all of his facial expressions as requested. Demanded, moreso. The belt was dropped as soon as he realized that it would be easier to just pin him down if needed, and seeing Steve’s facial expressions was worth not tying his hands up.

Bucky peeked down to see how those fingers were working, and a surprised smile stumbled across his lips.

“Four fingers, Stevie? Y’really wanna be that ready for me? So desperate, m’coming, hold your horses.” Bucky leaned over, hands grabbing at Steve’s thighs and pushing them apart a little further as he decided to try to test the limits the tiniest bit. Steve gasped, shoving his fingers in at a different angle as he struggled not to make too much noise, lest they awake anyone nearby.

“I wanna fuck you like this,” Bucky sidled up close, knees settling on the bed and hands sliding to Steve’s hips, tapping twice to let him know they were ready for action. “Then against the window, where everyone can see you. You’d be screaming my name, all flushed and pretty, and they’d want and want but you’re mine baby boy. I’m gonna prove that to you.”

“Yours!” Steve gasps, curling his fingers over Bucky’s shoulders as soon as he pulls them out and wipes them on the bed. “Only yours, Bucky, Buck, get in me please, please!” His pleas were cut off as soon as Bucky settled against him and pushed in with one smooth, long stroke. He was shaking with it, squirming the slightest bit as he moaned ‘it’s so big, you’re too big’ which made Bucky’s cheeks flush as he realized it had been a little bit. 

“You can take it baby,” His hips stuttered slightly as he grit his teeth, trying to hold on. “God, you’re so tight. But you’re takin’ me so well, sugar, all perfect for me. Yeah, that’s it, deep breaths now.”

“Bucky, Bucky, Bucky,” Steve babbled, holding on for dear life as Bucky’s hips finally settled against him, preparing himself for the best fuck of his life. Of course, every time they had sex was that, but this was _different_. Bucky never got this way unless they’d been away from each other for a prolonged amount of time, and he would be damned if he didn’t appreciate any moment of this.

“Ready?” Bucky asked, looking at Steve in the eyes. His grey eyes twinkled with mischief as Steve nodded frantically, and he sucked in a quick breath as he pulled back and slid home with a strong thrust that pulled the air out of Steve’s lungs. By the fifth thrust, Steve was well on his way to screaming as the thick slide jolted against his prostate _constantly_, and when he reached a hand down to get himself off, Bucky stopped him with a growl.

“You come on my cock or not at all.”

Steve almost came right then and there, agreeing with a stuttered moan and a clench of his muscles, but he decided to catch his breath as much as he could for sass.

“You gonna put those hands to work then?” Steve asked, albeit breathlessly, squeezing his fingers to clutch at Bucky’s shoulders. There was no response as his legs were moved to close around Bucky’s waist, and he held on for dear life as Bucky decided to thrust harder and faster into him, determined to make him lose his mind.

“Bu-Buh-“ Steve was close to tears with how every touch brought pleasure zinging through his entire being. “Buh-ckee, I’m c-close, please t-“ Bucky leaned down and sucked a pink nub into his mouth, biting and licking as soon as Steve asked, smirking into his skin as he felt wetness spurt against his stomach. He was proud of how he was able to make Steve come undone, but he wasn’t done yet.

“Hold on.” He growled, lifting Steve with his hands underneath his ass and making sure his legs were steady underneath him as he shifted to stand. He paused, biting his lip, then lifted Steve off of him, turned him around, and thrust back in, easy as pie.

It was another thing that made Steve very thankful for the athleticism of his man.

“What’re you- oh, oh!” Bucky started up again, pushing Steve against the window and causing his cock to smear cum around the clear surface, making Steve flush with the knowledge that he was making a bit of a mess where everyone could see. Bucky was firm and strong behind him, thrusts steady and neverending, and as soon as he got a hand on Steve’s cock it was over once more.

“Come in me, come in me,” Steve panted, moaning as the angle shifted and he came once more. “Please, Bucky, gimme your come.”

“Fuck, fuck Stevie,” Bucky pressed in, hips making three half aborted thrusts before he gives in and comes, head thrown back and mouth open in a state of euphoric ecstasy. Steve loves when Bucky comes, and he wishes he could see the twitch of his hipbone and the slight smile that always adorns his lips when he feels hazy and loose immediately after he comes. Bucky settles, putting Steve down and panting himself, letting go of the aloof act he had on.

“That was fun,” Steve murmured, although he was surprised by the soreness he found in his muscles immediately. “Now onto bed, because you’ve really tired me out now.”

“The windows can be cleaned later, right?” Bucky mumbled, grabbing onto Steve and pulling him onto the bed, uncaring of the stickiness between them. “So can we.”


End file.
